Just say yes
by the vampyr marius
Summary: Song fic / fluff piece. Just a short dabble, alternate ending to series 3 set to Snow Patrol's 'Just say yes'. If you think it's cute please feed the review monster


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just say yes belongs to Snow Patrol (check it out on YouTube) – lyrics in _italics_.

We never truly appreciate time nor understand its power until our whole life pivots on a scattering of minutes. He was racing now, he had to catch her, had to make amends for failing to find the words when they'd stood face to face. As the bike flew over the uneven ground he could feel the weight of the ring case in his jacket pocket tapping against his chest as the air fought its way past him.

He wasn't sure why, perhaps fate, or God or destiny were intervening, but a different route through the park flashed into his mind. Perhaps it had been buried there since a previous visit to the park had revealed it to his mind unbeknownst to him. Whatever the reason he didn't even pause, he took the short cut; he had to get there fast.

Finally the train station came into view, he wasn't even conscious of his laboured breathing. He barely pulled the bike to a halt, as he jumped from the saddle, letting it crash to the ground as he sprinted through to the platform. His eyes searched frantically.

"William?" Julia's voice reached him across the noise of the platform. She must have turned for one last look before boarding the train because his eyes found her standing on the step of the train ready to board.

"Julia" He shouted, pushing through the crowd, "Please wait" he added as he reached the carriage where she stood motionlessly watching him with wide eyes. "Please you have to wait." He repeated as he reached her.

"Why William?" She looked desperately sad, "There's nothing left to say." Her eyes were welling up as they had done earlier; she didn't know whether she was pleased to see him or whether it would have been easier not to.

"But there is" he said determinedly, offering his hand up to her. "Please hear me out. There will be other trains."

_I'm running out of ways to make you see_

_I want you to stay here beside me_

_I won't be ok and I won't pretend I am_

_So just tell me today and take my hand_

_Please take my hand_

She hesitated for moment, uncertain if she could bear it having finally built up the strength to go. Then something in his eyes spoke to her heart and she gave in and accepted his out stretched hand stepping back on to the platform. "Ok William" she pulled her hand back from his "tell me what you've come to say."

"Julia I'm sorry about earlier, what you said took me off guard, I was too slow to find words then but that doesn't mean I don't have words." He had his hat in his hands now, shuffling it round nervously. "I feel like you've always been frightened to tell me the truth. And when you do tell me you say it like an accusation as if my faith, or my hopes or maybe just who I am would cause these revelations to break the world apart. Surely you know by now nothing can change the simple fact that I love you. If you are really worried about my happiness then stay" His voice was clear and true, his eyes pleaded with hers.

_It__'__s__so__simple__and__you__know__it__is_

_You know it is_

_You can't be to and fro like this all our lives_

_You're the only way to me_

_The path is clear_

_What do I have to say to you?_

_For God's sake dear_

"There's only one way to show you how serious I am" he said finally still looking at her. He went down on bended knee and pulled the case from his pocket, the words of his proposal locked in his mind.

"William!" She choked, her hand flying to her face in shock.

"Julia, as long as you exist in this world there will be no other woman for me. We can adopt, so many children need a good home, all I need is you. Julia Ogden will you marry me?" His looked up at her expectantly, his voice finally beginning to crack.

_Just say yes_

_Just say there's nothing holding you back_

_It's not a test _

_Nor a trick of the mind_

_Only love_

_Just say yes_

_Coz I'm aching and I know you are too_

_For the touch of your warm skin _

_As I breathe you in_

"Oh William" tears were rolling down her face, she collapsed into his arms hugging him fiercely, pulling back to look at him "of course I will."

He pulled her back into his arms tightly and pulled them both to their feet. He held her against him for some time in silence, the train long gone they stood alone on the platform her head resting against his, just listening to her breath.

_I can feel your heart beat through my shirt_

_This was all I wanted_

_All I want_

_It's all I want_


End file.
